Bella's Death Part 2
by Cleopatra Curtis
Summary: Alice sees Bella die. What will she do? I own nothing.


This is a companion story to Bella's Death. I own nothing.

Alice POV

We were in the woods far away from Bella. She told us that we needed to be able to hunt without worrying about her. She threatened Edward that if they didn't go hunt for 1 month far away from her and have fun with each other, then she would break-up with him.

So here we are playing football when I get a vision of Bella in a car crash. She was writing a note to Edward.

_I went to a party_

_And remembered what you said._

_You told me not to drink Edward_

_so I had a sprite instead._

_I felt proud of myself_

_The way you said I would_

_That I didn't drink and drive_

_Though some friends said I should._

_I made a healthy choice_

_And your advice to me was right._

_The party finally ended_

_And the kids drove out of sight._

_I got into my car_

_Sure to get home in one piece_

_I never knew what was coming Edward, something I expected least._

_Now I'm lying on the pavement,_

_And I hear a policeman say,_

_The kid that caused this wreck was drunk,_

_Edward, his voice seems far away._

_My own blood's all around me,_

_As I try hard not to cry._

_I can hear the paramedic say,_

_This girl is going to die._

_I'm sure Mike had no idea,_

_While he was flying high._

_Because he chose to drink and drive,_

_Now I would have to die._

_So why do people do it, Edward_

_Knowing that it ruins lives?_

_And now the pain is cutting me,_

_Like a hundred stabbing knives._

_Tell our siblings not to be afraid, Edward_

_Tell Carlisle and Esme to be brave._

_And when I go to heaven,_

_Put 'Esme's Girl' on my grave._

_Someone should have told him,_

_That it's wrong to drink and drive._

_Maybe if his parents had,_

_I'd still be alive._

_My breath is getting shorter,_

_Edward I'm getting really scared_

_These are my final moments,_

_And you're not here._

_I wish that you could hold me Edward,_

_As I lie here and die._

_I wish that I could say, 'I love you Edward!'_

_So I love you and goodbye._

I came out of the vision and everyone was looking at Edward and I. Edward had a pained expression on his face.

"We have to get back to Bella! NOW!" I yelled and everyone took off towards Forks, Washington. We got there a little bit later right as the paramedics were getting Mike Newton on a stretcher. Bella was lying on the ground still, a note in her hand, in her other hand was a pen that she was just putting down. We ran over to her.

"Alice, distract the paramedics and policemen." Dad ordered me. I rushed over to them and asked them if we could take the body of the dead girl.

"What dead girl, the only person in the crash was the drunk kid who crashed into an empty car." The cop said. I was shocked, then I looked over to Bella who lifted her head up weakly and winked to me.

Carlisle lifted her up and we took her home. He laid her down on a bed and bit her neck, wrists, and ankles. Two days later she woke up.

Bella POV

I woke up in my bedroom at my house. (The Cullen house) I was laying on a bed and looked down, I was covered in scars.

I floated up, flew down the stairs into the living room where everyone was, and landed in front of them. They all looked at me shocked.

"You can fly!" Dad (Carlisle) exclaimed. I smiled at him.

"No daddy. I can fly, erase peoples memories of anything, give them back their memories even if they're long lost, Block and mental or physical powers from working on me or anyone I shield, time-travel, know what power anyone does have or would have if they were a vampire, still have children and give other vampires the ability to have children, take away another vampires power, give any vampire a power of my choosing, and I'm a copy-cat. That means that I can copy anyone else's power(s) and make them my own." Everyone was staring in shock until Rose broke the silence.

"Can you give me the ability to have a child with Emmett, please?"

"Of course Rose, same goes for mom and Alice except with their respective husbands."

_**Okay now please review. Also, I am thinking about making a sequel to this story. I will put a poll up on my profile. Please go vote. Remember, every vote counts.**_


End file.
